Les aventures de la grande et talentueuse Emmy à Azkaban
by TeamAnanas
Summary: Qui a dit qu'Azkaban était synonyme d'ennui et de torture? Le professeur E.Emmy va vous démonter cette théorie à la con. Venez suivre les folles aventures de la grande et talentueuse Emmy à Azkaban! Attention: Abus de cookies à la pastèque de la part du personnage.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici une nouvelle fanfic' intitulée "Les aventures de la grande et talentueuse Emmy à Azkaban"

Bon, c'est un gros ramassis de conneries, donc les personnes anti-humour pourri, ne lisez pas.

Tout est à JKR! ( sauf ce qui est à moi)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p><em>6 février 1983<em>

Chapitre 1

C'est harmonieux. Tout ce noir. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Ah ! Un millimètre de gris. Les Détraqueurs ont dû oublier de peindre ce carré en noir. Juste pour nous déprimer encore plus. Pour qu'on se dise, « ah, ça me rappelle le gris de ma cave quand j'étais encore libre ! ». C'est dégueulasse. En plus, la dernière fois que je m'était échappée, j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir, ou plutôt de sentir, l'odeur d'un cookie à la pastèque. Bon, tout ça pour dire, qu'Azkaban c'est pourri.

C'est gris. Bien une couleur de dépressif ça. Pour un dépressif, Azkaban c'est le paradis !Toutes ces nuances de noir et de gris entremêlées, le paradis j'vous dis !

Pour moi c'est plutôt l'enfer en fait. La nourriture est dégueulasse, -y'a même pas de cookies à la pastèque !- et j'ai pas eu le droit de garder ma marmotte en peluche ! L'enfer j'vous dis !Et pis moi, j'ai même pas été enfermée pour une raison valable ! Pas comme le vieux Sirius ! D'ailleurs, faut que j'lui rappelle qu'aujourd'hui c'est son tour de ménage ( si on peut appeler ça du ménage).

Bon, revenons à nos hypogriffes, si on peut dire qu'emprunter ( j'ai bien dis « emprunter ») un dragon à Gringotts pour jouer à saute-mouton avec son cousin est un crime, alors je mangerai plus jamais de cookies à la pastèque de ma vie !

Rectification : de la semaine, sinon j'survivrai pas, hein !

Et là vous vous demandez comment j'ai réussi à m'en procurer à Azkaban, nan ?

Eh ben taratata ! J'ai monté un réseau clandestin de trafic de cookies ! Je suis une dealeuse pure, moi ! Pas comme ce con de Rodolphus. Pas capable de faire cuire un œuf lui ! Fin, moi non plus. Mais du moment que je sais trafiquer des cookies y'a pas de problème nan ?

Tiens, ça me rappelle que j'suis invitée à faire une partie de mort-pion dans la cellule de TriTrix et Parkison ce soir. Mort-pion au sens littéral du terme, hein. En gros ça consiste à tuer des insectes et à utiliser le sang pour faire les cases. C'est un peu gore, mais on a que ça à faire .

Si ! On peut monter des plans d'évasion ! On tire à la courte paille qui va faire le plan foireux des autres. Bien évidemment, c'est toujours moi. A croire qu'ils mettent que mon nom à chaque fois.

«...»

Oh putain. Les salopards.

« J'VAIS TOUS VOUS FAIRE BOUFFER VOS DOIGTS DE PIEDS AVEC DE LA CONFITURE PAR LES TROUS DE NEZ !ESPECES DE SALOPARDS !VOUS ALLEZ ME L'PAYER ! »

Toujours charmant l'ambiance ici.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire,<p>

En espérant que ça vous ai plu!

TeamAnanas


	2. Chapitre 2: Philosophie

Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic'!

merci à RosalindAnnaBorelli pour sa review

Bonne Lecture!

PS: Tout l'univers appartient à notre déesse J.K.R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Philosophie<strong>

_9 février 1983_

En revenant de ma partie de mort-pion chez Tri-Trix et Parkinson,j'ai demandé à Blackinou pourquoi il était à Azkaban.

C'est vrai quoi ! A la base, y paraît que c'était quand même le premier Black à Gryffondor !Et pis c'était le pote de Potter aussi. Il a failli entrer dans la légende quoi. Bin oui ! Si il était resté ami avec lui au lieu de le trahir, y serait entré dans la légende !

Mais bon, Voldy serait toujours pas mort.Y'a ce _miiiiinuuussscuulee_ problème. C'est chiant de philosopher. On essaie de réfléchir, et voilà comment on est récompensés ! Monde cruel, tiens.

J'ai toujours été forte en philosophie. C'est vrai quoi, j'adore poser des questions !

Des questions connes mais des questions quand même. Mais y avait pas cette matière à Poudlard. Dommage.

Vous savez pas, mais j'ai été à Poudlard, moi !

C'était le bon temps. Les batailles de bouffe dans la grande salle, les retenues jusqu'à pas d'heure, les raids « _allons chercher de l'acool pour __célébrer__ les victoires au Quidditch ! » _et toutes conneries possibles et imaginables à faire à Poudlard. Poudlard quoi.

Mais maintenant, MOI je pourris à Azkaban alors que tout le monde s'éclate dehors. Bon, les années Voldy c'était pas trop l'éclate, mais après ?

Le p'tit Potty a vaincu le méchant pas beau Voldy, alors, cool Raoul !

Bon, pour revenir à nos moutons, Blackinou est dans ce taudis juste pour n'avoir rien fait . Injuste, nan ? Un peu comme moi. Juste pour une pauv' histoire de dragons. Bon, qui a rasé un pays, hein…

Mais c'est même pas ma faute ! C'est à cause de Lexie ! Lexie c'est ma chouette. Elle est de type ordinaire si vous voulez savoir. C'est une chouette quoi.

Bon maintenant, Lexie est morte et enterrée rue des N'hibou. Et à la place, j'ai adopté un cafard que j'ai appelé Pitt. Comme Brad Pitt.

Ah ! C'est l'heure de la bouffe. Soupe de noisettes dégueulasses que mes amis les Détraqueurs trouvent dans le lac. Génial.

Vous ne savez pas? Il y a des noisetiers près d'Azkaban ! Taratata ! Ça a beau être paumé, il y de la végétation. Tout le monde résume Azkaban à un endroit froid, humide et sombre ( Bon, pour froid...eh bin, comment dire, on se les gèle là bas) Avec un lac. Verdâtre et marécageux.

bon c'est moche quoi. Et tout ça pour dire qu'il y a un noisetier. Qui fait des noisettes. Dégueulasses . Mais des noisettes quand même .

Mais y'a pas d'écureuils. C'est triste ça .

Moi j'aime bien les écureuils. Surtout leur fourrure. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être rousse. Mais bon. Le marron c'est bien aussi.

Mais ça ne rend pas pour autant la soupe appétissante.

-JVEEEEUUXXX DEEEESSSS CCOOOOOKKKIIEEESSS AAAAAA LAAAAA PAAAAASSSTEEEQUUUUUEEE!

Hum.

Bon ok. Azkaban a définitivement rongé mon cerveau.

Bientôt je vais me mettre à rêver qu'un Canrticho en slip de bain danse la polka en chantant : IIIIII BEEEELLLIIIIEEEEVVVEEE IIIII CCCCCAAAANNN FFFLLLYYYY ! débarque dans ma cellule pour faire le ménage. Flippant n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je fais des rêves bizarres. Et j'ai beaucouo d'imagination. Aussi.

Tout ça pour dire que : Marre d'Azkaban.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ai plu!<p>

TeamAnanas

PS: Commenntaires autorisés


	3. Chapitre 3: MagicArte

**Et me voici pour un nouveau chapitre délirant des aventures d'Emmy!**

**Merci à Mala29 pour sa review^^**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**PS: Tout est à JKR sauf la délirante Emmy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : MagicArte<strong>

_14 février 1983_

-ALLEZ ALLEZ LES PRISONNIERS ! ON SE BOUGE LE CUL ET ON VA A LA FILE !

Les moldus sont fascinants. C'est vrai quoi, ils ont quand même inventé ce truc qui diffuse des images, _la télévision_, non ?

Donc vous vous dotez que les sorciers s'en sont inspirés. Et ils ont inventé MagicArte. C'est une chaîne qui diffuse des documentaires sur la vie sorcière. Intéressant non ?

Mais la communauté sorcière aurait pu s'abstenir de faire un documentaire sur Azkaban le jour de La St petits cœur roses. Encore une idée de Dumby. J'en suis sûre à 100%.

Et c'est comme ça que-

-BANDE DE CORNICHONS ! MAGNEZ VOUS ! IL RESTE SEULEMENT 20 MINUTES AVANT LA DIFFUSION EN DIRECT DU REPORTAGE !

Mais putain vos gueules ! Y'en a qui bossent ici ! Ou pas. Bref.

C'est comme ça que tout Azkaban s'est retrouvé embarqué dans cette comédie pitoyable.

Je dis comédie parce qu'on est obligés de filmer l'image que les sorciers se font de nous .

-ET MAINTENANT TOUS EN PLACE ! TOI LA BAS ! EN PLACE !

Je crois que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. Bon j'vais p'têtre y aller.

-3,2 ,1….ACTION !

- Mesdames et messieurs, voici le très attendu documentaire sur Azkaban ! L'endroit le plus craint de la communauté sorcière !

Mon cul ouais. La preuve, je suis pas traumatisée, MOI

-Pschiiit, allez, les prisonniers, on avance ! nous-souffle un assistant.

On obéit. Pour la PREMIERE fois depuis mon enfermement, on nous a attachés en file avec des menottes. DES MENOTTES. Pourquoi ? Cliché moldu. Une idée de BuBus sûrement.

En attendant, on se fait vachement chier. Ah ! Le vieux Sirius me parle.

-Eh ! Emmy, t'as pas quelque chose à bouffer ?

-A part des cookies à la pastèque ? Nan. T'as qu'à demander à TriTrix !

- Plutôt crever que de demander quoi que ce soit à cette folle !

Bin tant pis pour lui. Normalement elle se balade toujours avec une biscotte ou deux sur .

-Eh ! Vous là-bas ! Silence on tourne !

Sans blague. C'est vrai ?

-Oui sans blague !

Zut, j'ai parlé à voix haute .

-Et maintenant, nous allons visiter la cellule du grand criminel Sirius Black !

Ah, c'est la mienne. Mais…euh…y'a rien à voir dedans !

Si, y'a deux trois miettes des biscottes de TriTrix, mais à part ça, rien de folichon.

Merde ! Mes cookies à la pastèque !

-BOUGEZ !CIRCULEZ !J'AI OUBLIE DE PRENDRE MES COOKIES DANS MA CELLULE !

Pourquoi les gens du plateau me regardent comme si y'avait Voldy ? Aucune idée.

Revenons à nos moutons. Mes cookies. Mes pauvres cookies faits à la sueur de mon front ! Celle du pâtissier plutôt, hein ! Conservés avec tant d'amour, dans ma boite hermétique ! Les pépites presque encore fraîches de la semaine dernière ! Ce goût si…_pastéquisé_…

-BOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHHOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHOOOOUUUUHHH !

Les gens me prennent encore plus pour une illuminée. Mais j'ai un argument ! Mes cooookkkiiieeess !

Si beaux, si-

-Ta gueule.

C'est le vieux Sirius. Apparemment, il en a marre.

-Tu ne peux pas connaître la douleur d'une mère qui a perdu ses enfants ! glapis-je.

-Emmy ?

-Ouiiiiii ?

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Naaaaannn ?

-T'es désespérante.

U.U

C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Je suis juste pleine d'espoir !

MWA AH AH AH .

Z'avez pas compris ? des**éspérante.** En gros je suis pleine d'espoir, pasque je suis pas non-espérante.

Bon ok, je la ferme.

Mais bon quand même,

-MEEEESSS COOOKKKIIIEEESSS !

-MAIS TA GUEULE EMMY !

-Mais euh…..

- Mais euh quoi ? ferme là et sors ! C'est pas Azkaban qui va me réduire le cerveau, c'est TOI !

- …

Gros blanc.

-C'est beau l'aaaammmooouuurrr !

-Ta gueule Bellatrix !

Ça, c'est Blackinou.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

C'est moi, hein !

-Cookie au chocolat blanc, jamais ne vaudra Cookie à la Pastèque divinement succulent.*

C'est de moi si vous en doutez.

Bon, on se fait chier.

-Parfaitement d'accord.

J'ai parlé tout haut ?

-Blackinoooouuuu ?

-Quoi ?! il grommelle.

-Rien.

MWA AH AH AH AH AH !

La vengeance des cookies à la pastèque a été réalisée !

Par moi. Bien sûr. Evidemment. Divinement sûr.

Bon bref.

-Et notre documentaire sur Azkaban se termine enfin ! A bientôt sur MagicArte !

Bin, Au revoir alors.

MWA AH AH

_Non loin d'ici, chez une certaine Molly Weasley._

-Maman ?

-Oui Bill ?

-Quand est-ce qu'on fera des cookies à la pastèque ?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu^^<strong>

***Petite dédicace à toi, Mala29**

**TeamAnanas**


	4. Chapter 4: MasterAzkaban

**Et voici en avant première la recette des fameux cookies d'Emmy!**

** cookies +**

**2. cookietransformetoiencookiemerveilleux**

**MWA AH AH.**

**PS: A elle, JKR, Harry Potter appartient!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: MasterAzkaban<strong>

_1 mars 1983_

C'est définitif, la fin du monde a sonnée. Les gens du monde sorciers s'alarment et attendent leur fin la peur logée au fond de leur corps. Voldemort a ressucité.

Nan j'déconne ! Depuis le documentaire sur Azkaban, nous les prisonniers, on est les nouveaux Merlins ! C'est plutôt cool d'ailleurs.

Mais l'heure est grave, j'ai paumé ma recette de lasagnes aux champi-PI !

C'est horrible. J'vais présenter quoi comme recette moi ?

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Comme on est des stars, le public a demandé qu'on organise un concours culinaire à Azkaban. Je sais vraiment pas où ils ont été chercher de l'herbe à fumer, mais…

On est quand même des grands méchant, nan mais ! On est censés faire peur à la communauté sorcière ! Ça devient du grand n'importe quoi ! Bientôt on va devoir se déguiser en Mickey et Minnie pour faire plaisir au public ! C'est une honte, un scandale ! Organisons la révolte mes amis ! Luttons pour les droits d'Azkaban ! Mourrons pour défendre nos causes ! Tuons pour imposer nos idéaux ! (pour certains ça les changeraient pas trop trop…N'est-ce pas Bellatrix ?)Saccageons et dégradons pour nos-

-Ta gueule.

-Que de vulgarité Blackinou ! j'ai (gentiment) sarcastiquement soufflé. ( Cette phrase ne veut RIEN dire !)

-hum… Emmy, t'as trouvé un coéquipier pour AzkabanMachintruc ?

-Nan pourquoi ? ai-je répliqué avec la douceur et la délicatesse d'une sauterelle des rivières.

-Parce que…Tu veux bien qu'on fasse équipe ? ( PERSONNE ne s'y attendait)

-T'étais bon en potions à Poudlard ?

-Bin…j'ai eu un A à mes Buses quoi…m'a-t-il dit avec l'évidence de mon expression devant de la bouffe

-Je t'engage sur le champ ! ai-je babillé

Parce que moi…euh…A part des cookies à la pastèque…Euh…

-J'ai capté, en fait t'es juste une grosse bouse en cuisine quoi.

-J'ai parlé tout-

-Oui.

Je suis sûre que c'était un génie en Divination ! Il a deviné la fin de ma phrase en 2 secondes et demi !

-T'es juste trop prévisible,Emmy.

-Même pas vrai !Je suis tout ce qu'il y'a de plus imprévisible !

-Même un détraqueur devant un mec avec pleiiiiinn de bons souvenirs est plus imprévisible que toi.

-Meh!

-Bon je te prop-

-…ose de faire ta siiiiii célèbre recette des lasagnes aux champi-PI ?

-Euh…ouais.

-Allez, banco.

-Je t'es connu plus coriace, Sirius.

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai accepté siiii facilement ?

- ...

MWA AH AH AH

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

-Et là, Pouf ! Le Scroutt il explose en plein dans ma face !

-Le plat aussi si tu restes devant le four avec autant d'insistance.

-On s'en fout ! Du moment qu'on gagne !

_Présentateur_ (déchainé): ET C'EST LA FIN DU TEMPS REGLEMENTAIRE ! SORTEZ VOS PLATS DU FOUR ET PRESENTEZ LES DEVANT LE JURY QUAND ON VOUS APPELLE !

Vraiment timbré ce présentateur.

Ah ! C'est à TriTrix et Rodolphus. Biscottes à la confiture de marrons. Ou comment faire plus original que Voldemort devant un moldu. La confiture den marrons, ça doit être de Rodolphus. TriTrix aime pas ça. D'ailleurs elle fait la gueule. La faute de la confiture de marrons. Cruelle et vilaine confiture de marrons ! C'est pas bien de faire tirer la tronche à Tata TriTrix ! Pas bien du tout !

-PARKINSON ET RABASTAN LESTRANGE !

Tartare de crevettes aux asperges. Euh….C'est moi ou c'est les seuls à avoir fait un truc à l'air _potentiellement _mangeable ?

-C'est les seuls.

Je ne vais pas dévoiler ce que je viens de faire. Vous le savez déjà de toute façon.

-BLACK ET L'AUTRE TAREE QUI LUI SERT DE COEQUIPIERE !

C'est un monde. J'ai un nom quand même ! Ma loutre de compagnie (_Coo Qui si vous voulez tout savoir) _se retournerait dans sa tombe au fond du jardin de betteraves.

Bon, pour _cette fois_, je vais lui pardonner. Je suis trop gentille.

Mais revenons à l'essentiel, mon plat de lasagnes. Le jury ( composé de McNair, de Rosier et de Crabbe) renifle, hume et goûte mon siiiii _savoureux et délicieux plat_. Je suis sûre qu'on va gagner !

-Mlle Emmy ? me souffle le portier

-Ouiiiiii ? répondis-je de ma mélodieuse et sublime voix

-Euh…le principe du jeu était de _cuisiner_ un plat, pas de le _décongeler_.

-Mais je l'ai préparé à la sueur de mon front ! J'ai même ajouté de la cannelle !

-Oui ! Nous avons bossé comme des tarés Emmy et Moi !surenchérit Black

- ...

Je crois qu'on a soufflé le portier après avoir débité autant de conneries.

MWA AH AH ! Les cookies à la pastèque vaincront.

-Ta gueule Emmy.

- ...

MWA AH AH AH

_Après maintes et maintes décisions de la part du jury, des heures de délibérations ainsi que de la réflexion pure…l'heure du verdict a sonné !_

-Et les gagnants de cette première édition de MasterAzkaban sont…Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange avec leur brillante recette des biscottes à la confiture de marrons !

KÔÔÔÔÔAAAAAAAA ?!

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bins ! Nous étions les meilleurs ! Les _meilleurs !_

Nous avons travaillé à la sueur de nos bras ! A la force de notre front !

La victoire était nôtre ! Scandale ! Diffamation !

Allez crever vous et vos biscottes à deux balles !

-Emmy…Ta gueule.

-Touchée.

Et c'est la fin d'une histoire qui s'achève. CELLE DES BISCOTTES DE BELLATRIX QUE J'AI DECAPITE TOUT A L'HEURE ! MWA AH AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA !

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est un chapitre euh...assez bizarre qui s'achève.<strong>

**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé.**

**TeamAnanas**

**PS: Je trouve que Sirius dit un peu beaucoup Ta gueule dans ce chapitre**


	5. Chapter 5: Disney

**Excusezmoadenepasavoirpostéplustot...**

**Nemefrappezpass'ilvousplait...**

**Bon, j'ai décidé que je posterai tous les 3/4 jours...comme ça...vous êtes prévenus!**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitres des aventures d'Emmy! Un peu moins bien que les autres je trouve.**

**Dites moi votre avis!**

**Tout l'univers HP est à JKR et Le roi lion est à Walt Disney!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Disney<strong>

-C'EEESSSSTTT-HIIIIISSSSSTTTTTOOOIIIRREE DEEEE LAAAAA VIIIIIEEEE!

-Et Emmy, pourquoi les éléphants y viennent vers le rocher trop pas beau qui a une forme bizaaaarreeee ?

-Et pis pourquoi le roi c'est un lion et pas une autruuucchheee ?

-Et pourquoi on voit pas de scènes de décapitations d'animaux ? C'est naze.

Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir un peu de culture Moldue ? Je suis en plein drame Shakespirien. Etre ou ne paasss etreeee…

-Chut ! Passez le pop-corn. C'est un moment important dans l'histoire ! La paaaauuuv' pitite souris va se faire bouffer par le méchant Scar !

-C'est _important_ comme scène ? demande Blackinou

-Ouais, pourquoi le roi c'est pas le méchant ?

-Les méchants c'est les meilleurs !

-Chut, vos gueules, j'essaie de suivre !

Bien dit TriTrix. Vos gueules à tous. J'essaie de suivre moi ! Passez-moi les cookies à la pastèque d'ailleurs. C'est mon moment préféré ! Celui où Zazou se fait dégommer par Simba. Le pouvoir aux marmottes ! Mwa ah ah. Le pop-corn est délicieux d'ailleurs. Je suis géniale. Qui a obtenu le droit de diffuser un truc moldu ? Qui a acheté le pop-corn ? Bon c'est Avery, hein…Mais ne dites rien ! Gégé le Détraqueur ne doit rien savoir ! Sinon …couic ! C'est le baiser !

-Au secours ! ALERTE ROUGE ! Y VEUT ME VIOLER !

-Ta gueule Emmy.

-Ouais silence, T'étais pas censée suivre ?

-Tout est dans le _censé _Blackinou.

-Arrête de m'appeler Blackinou, c'est Bella qui m'appelait comme ça quand elle voulait me racketer la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Délicieuse ta part, d'ailleurs.

-Ta mère savait faire les gâteaux au chocolat ?

-Silence ! hurle Avery. J'essaie de suivre moi !

-Le film est merdique !

-Va dire ça à celle qui a choisi le film !

-Je vous emmerde tous !

C'est vrai ça ! Tout un monde. Le roi Lion, c'est le meilleur film du monde ! Bon c'est peut-être parce que c'est le seul que j'ai vu, hein…Mais bon. Ce film est quand même génial ! Et le pop-corn au caramel c'est trop bon ! Merci Parkinson pour cette merveilleuse idée ! Lui c'était un goinfre dans sa jeunesse, un peu comme moi ! Ne me traitez pas de grosse vache ! N'est-ce pas Black ?

VOUS NE M'EMPECHEREZ PAS DE MANGER DU POP-CORN BANDE DE TRAITRES ! LE POP-CORN VAINCRA !

-Ta gueule, y sont dans un cimetière et j'essaie de suivre, moi !

Ah oui. Le fameux passage du cimetière. Tragique. Le lion Mufasa, bravant le danger à travers la campagne Africaine, la crinière au vent et la fourrure souple. Un éclat de jaune et de brun harmonieux dans la savane. Les griffes toutes dehors, les pattes filant plus vite que le vent…Si beau…

Croyez pas que je suis zoophile, hein ! Mais c'est tellement héroïque ! Le père allant au secours de son fils, bravant tous les dangers ! En remarquant que c'est ça pendant la moitié du film. Le fils fait des conneries, et c'est à qui de réparer ça, c'est à Papa ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il crève. Direct, c'est moins drôle. J'ai le don pour plomber l'ambiance ! Et pour la remettre aussi. Admirez l'artiste !

-Blaaackiiinooouuu?

-Oui ?

-Guacamole-Patate-Chausson-Chaussette-Chaton-Table-Tabouret.

-Emmy, tu sais quoi ? Ta gueule.

-Mèèèhheeeuuhh…T'es méchant !

-Et les cornichons envahiront la planète.

-Bien évidemment ! J'ai lu ça dans ma soupe la semaine dernière !

Je me prends pour le prof de Divination maintenant ! Bien que j'ai arrêté en 5e année, c'était quand même des années de pure connerie…Mais bon, ce temps est révolu !

L'ère des pop-corn est arrivée !

-Ta gueule.

-HAAKUUUNAAAA MAAAATTAAAATTTAAAAAA!

Déjà ?! J'me souviens, avec mon frère, on chantait comme des malades dessus.

-TA TA TA TA TAAAA TAAA TAAA TAAA Tin Tin Tin TIIINN!

C'est déjà la fin ? Ça passe vite dis-donc… Louchitude à 95 %... Je sais ! C'EESSSTT LEEESS SOOOLLLDDEESSS !

Hum hum. Aucun rapport.

Mais...

-QUI A APPUYE SUR LA TOUCHE ACCELERER ?!

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin de ce chapitre...<strong>

**Rewiew autorisées, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**TeamAnanas**


	6. Chapter 6: Parlotte

**Bonjour et bienvenue dans...(roulements de tambours) l'avion du cerveau d'Emmy!**

**Bon, un chapitre qui sert un peu à rien,mais que j'espère un minimum drôle.**

**Tout est à JKR! Sauf Emmy qui est ma folle furieuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Parlotte<strong>

Si je vous dis un mot banal, disons…allez…oreiller ! Qu'allez-vous me répondre ? Vous ne savez pas, ou vous allez me répondre « dormir », ou un truc du genre. Bande de flemmards ! Tout cela n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce que je vais raconter, vous pouvez oublier.

Poisson rouge.

Oui, aucun rapport. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à faire une partie de Monopoly sorcier avec Blackinou. Et je suis une triple merde d'ailleurs. Pour changer. Ma vie est nuuuuullleee. Bon, maintenant Emmy, tu vas te bouger le cul et gagner cette partie de Monopoly. Je le jure. Sur ma pile de cookies à la pastèque !

Récapitulons :

-Siiiriiiuuuss ? Tu veux bien me passer tout ton fric ainsi que l'allée des Embrumes ?

On n'a rien sans rien dans la vie. Na !

Licorne magique.

Bon, c'est à moi de jouer.

_Attention mesdames et messieurs, le vol à destination du pays de la partie intelligente du cerveau d'Emmy va décoller. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et prendre garde au changement d'atmosphère extrême. C'est précisément pour cette dernière raison que nous faisons passer ce petit message-en-italique-qui-ne-sert-à-rien-et-que-vous-n'allez-peut-être-et-même-carrément-sûrement-pas-lire-du-tout-bon-je-sais-que-ça-vous-fais-chier-donc-j'arrête. Bref. Les moments de réflexion dans la tête d'Emmy étant extrêmement rares, nous vous prions de bien vous concentrer pour suivre ce passage._

Donc, sachant que j'ai Poudlard et qu'il me reste très précisément 30 gallions 2 mornilles et 3 noises et que Sirius possède Gringotts, le chemin de Traverse, l'allée des Embrumes mais PAS King Cross, je ne peux par conséquent pas gagner…

_Nous avons oublié de vous dire que les moments de réflexion intense dans la tête d'Emmy n'étaient pas forcément intelligents. Merci pour votre attention. C'était la petite voix qui a la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air._

Dieu a créé l'être humain et l'intelligence, mais n'a pas distribué équitablement cette dernière. Oui c'est de moi. Et j'aime les citations. Et y fait pas beau du tout dehors, donc je sors des citations.

-Black, je t'ai entendu. Je ne suis pas sourde.

-…

In your face ! Je suis la meilleureeeuuhh ! Et j'aime chanter. D'ailleurs, quand j'étais en 3e année, je m'étais inscrite dans la chorale de Flitwick ! Et ils m'ont virée quelques mois plus tard…

Ma vie est nuuullleeeee…

Et voilà ! Je te l'avais dit Gérard ! J'étais sûre que j'allais faire le coup de la dépressive.

Gérard, c'est mon cafard. En plus ça rime ! Je suis trop drôle !

Fraise des bois.

Vous savez quel est mon fruit préféré ? Ha ha ! Je te vois, toi le petit gars de 10 ans qui croit tout savoir ! Et non ! Mon fruit préféré n'est PAS la pastèque ! Hé hé ! Grillé Jean-Pierre ! Ou bien Christophe. Je sais pas comment tu t'appelles. Mais on s'en fout.

Mon fruit préféré est…(roulements de tambours) la pastèque-antagonis-débilitus d'Amazonie !Vous vous y attendez pas à celle-là, hein ! Je suis trop forte. Et j'aime la vie ! Et les papillons, et les cookies à la pastèque, et les oreillers !

Bon, j'aime beaucoup de choses. Je vous laisse admettre que j'aime beaucoup de choses.

Genre manger. Ou dormir. Ou faire des mots croisés chourrés à TriTrix. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle se baladait avec des mots croisés et des biscottes. Peut-être que c'est une passion refoulée ? Je connais une bonne adresse de psy. Ça s'appelle un elfe de maison, et c'est pas beau. Ne croyez pas que je ne les aime pas ! C'est juste que c'est pas trop une référence en matière de mode. C'est tout. C'est juste très SALE. Mais bon à par ça…Tant qu'il retient que mn petit dej' préféré c'est l'omelette aux aubergines et que je la mange à 10h38 et 6 secondes, c'est bon. Et non, je ne suis pas difficile. Na !

Tartenpion et patates sautées.

Qui aime les patates sautées ici ? Tout le monde j'espère. Sinon…c'est la poêle ! Ah ah...Patates sautées…Poêle…Nan ?

Ma vie est nuuuullleee…

OK je sors. Et je me tais. Aussi. Mais Tartenpion sors aussi ! L'égalité des droits ! Et des obligations. Bon, celle-là, elle est de moi. Et je le précise parce que j'ai pas trop envie d'avoir les Aurors à mes trousses. Bon, ils m'ont déjà eu en m'enfermant ici. Mais bon…

Je blablate et papotte…mais j'ai pas encore joué !

Mais…mais…

-SIRIUS !JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES NARINES AVEC DE LA SAUCE TOMATE POUR T'ETRE ENDORMI !

-Maintenant, je suis réveillé. Et je ne peux pas bouffer mes narines, c'est physiquement impossible.

-Et ma main dans ta face, tu la veux Chataigne-des-forêts ?

-Nan. Merci.

-Bien

Et, au fait, Patate au guacamole.

* * *

><p><strong>Et vous êtes arrivés sains et sauf à EmmyLand...<strong>

**La température extérieure est de 28°...et c'est tout!**

**Rewiiieeewww?**

**_Un petit chaton désespéré qui veut des rewiews._  
><strong>

**TeamAnanas**


	7. Chapter 7: Le Gand des Moules

**Bonjour les amis! Je voudrais tout d'abord dire que j'ai été plus que contente de vos rewiews! Le bonheur total!**

**Donc merci à clOclo-sorciere-megalo et à yoOyOo pour leur nouvelles rewiews! Et à Rosalind Anna Borelli, bien évidemment.**

**Voici un chapitre un peu plus court écrit sur un coup de tête, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Le gang des Moules<strong>

_Mr le Minis-_

Nan, ça c'est nul.

_Cher Mr le Ministr-_

Ouais, non plus.

_Mon cher et adoré et vénérable Ministre,_

Le fayottage n'a jamais tué personne. Na !

_Moi, Moule DeLamer, vous écrit pour-_

Pour quoi déjà ? Ouais, au pire on s'en fout.

_Vous faire part de notre nouvelle offre pour la formule Moules-Frites ! 1 pour le prix de 3 ! C'est une promotion extraordinaire !_

Et nan, je n'arnaque pas le client.

-EMMY ! C'est pas du tout ça ! On lui écrit pour qu'il nous libère de ce taudis !

-Désolé Blackinou.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS BLACKINOU !

Oui, je sais, ça lui rappelle TriTrix et ses biscottes. Continuons plutôt.

_Non, en fait, Mr le Ministre, ceci était une blague. Mais notre message est bien là pour parler de Moules, en effet, mon ami, Gérard le poireau, m'a mis au courant de votre refus pour intégrer son département-celui des poireaux joyeux et de bonne compagnie- au Ministère de la Magie. Je ne saurais exprimer mon mécontentement au sujet de cette action. Vraiment, Mr le Ministre, vous m'avez beaucoup déçue._

_-_Emmy, c'est nul.

-Je sais Black.

Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Ma lettre est nulle, et bin ! Qu'il aille manger des oreillers à Bali.

_Vous avez refusé une occasion exceptionnelle ! L'occasion de prouver au monde de la Magie que le Ministre est quelqu'un comme vous et moi, qui aime les créatures magiques et les pêches Melba ! Montrer à la communauté magique que vous êtes quelqu'un d'ouvert et généreux ! Vous pouvez changer le monde !_

_-_Franchement Emmy, tu penses qu'il va y croire ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Nan, juste comme ça.

-Je devrais peut-être parler des biscottes de Bellatrix ! Ou de mon trafic de cookies ! Ou même de tes problèmes de chaussettes ! Tu penses que ça va l'intéresser ? Peut-être que si je parle de pandas maltraités dans des zoos ça passera mieux…

-Emmy, tu veux mon franc sincère et sublime avis ?

-Ouiiiiii !

-Y s'en bat les steaks.

-Le Ministre est un homme ? Ou une carpe à la limite…

C'est vrai ça ! Si ça se trouve, le Ministre de la Magie est en fait une carpe ! La révélation du siècle ! Je vais me reconvertir comme journaliste ! C'est mieux que vendeuse de moules au Canada. J'ai jamais été vendeuse de moules au Canada. Bref.

_Coca-Cola, c'est le mal_. Maléfique et sombre avec des cornes itou, itou…

Mais alors ! Ça veut dire qu'Ice-Tea c'est le bien ! Blanc et pure avec euh…une robe étou, étou !

-Emmy, la lettre.

_Donc, je vous disais, notre gamme de shampoings antipelliculaires est exceptionnelle ! Peu chère, Eque le parfum Bombabouse et PlumeEnSucre chez nous. Et en plus, un pack family acheté, et vous repartez avec une formule Moules-Frites gratos ! C'est dons une offre à ne pas refuser ! _

-Emmy, ça part en vrille.

-Laisse-moi exprimer mon génie sans conteste sous tes yeux.

_Donc, achetez nos pommes Granny Smith qui viennent de la lune ! Elles ont un goût métalisé incomparable !-Mais, on parlait pas de Moules à la base ?- Je m'étonne moi-même avec mon propre génie. Laissez-moi finir, je disais donc, LAISSEZ NOUS SORTIR D'AZKABAN !_

_ON SE FAIT CHIER LA BAS ! _

_Cordialement,_

_Signé : Le Gang des Moules, _

_Bellatrix AimeLesBiscottes-__Parkinson QuiPueDesPieds-__Evan QuiSertàRien-__Blackinou LeMagnifiqueQuiSeLaPète-__Et Emmy LaSuperbe_

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-Sincèrement, oui.

Et n'oubliez pas, j'aime les cookies à la pastèque.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, la fin est pas terrible...hein...<strong>

**Scusez-moi!**

**Rewiiieeewww s'il vous plaît? **

**Le petit panda du zoo.**

**TeamAnanas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Excusez moi pour mon retard, mais étant partie en vacances, je n'avait pas cette fabuleuse invention nommée internet. Donc, désolée.**

**Mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! J'aime bien ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Que je vous laisse découvrir, par ailleurs.**

**Sinon, j'ai dépassé le cap des 10 rewiews! Donc merci à tous! **

**Sinon, Mala29, contente que la fic' te plaise toujours, mais Emmy est toujours axée cookies à la pastèque!**

**Tout est à JKR, sauf la fabuleuse Emmy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : J'aime les Licornes. Et c'est tout.<strong>

Tout était la faute du lait. Ou bien du pot de cornichons. Au choix. Ouais bon. On va dire que c'est la faute du lait concentré sucré, comme ça…Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je parle de bouffe depuis tout à l'heure ? (en fait, c'est juste carrément sûr) Et bien…Mesdames et Messieurs…Veuillez avoir l'extrême gentillesse d'accueillir Georgie le clown parmi nous ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne mange pas les enfants, juste les politiciens un peu cons. Hum, donc je disais : Moi, Emmy, (Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais mon prénom) ai eu (comme d'habitude) envie très soudainement, de manger des cookies au chocolat blanc ! C'est grave comme maladie ! Je vous assure ! Et donc j'ai été voir un psy. Grave erreur. Et c'est pour cette raison très précise que je bavasse sur un pauvre pot de cornichons. C'est triste non ?

-Mlle Emmy, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez une gastro ou un cancer des ongles _juste _parce que vous avez voulu manger des cookies au chocolat blanc ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Bin, non, Mr le Psy. Justement. Et même très justement. Ou même injustement ! C'est cela ! J'ai été injustement emprisonnée ! Et je dirais même plus, hyper injustement ! C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai détruit qu'un petit village avec un pauvre dragon qui n'avait rien demandé du tout !

-Vous avez détruit _Gringotts_, Mlle Emmy.

-On s'en fout, je disais que c'était un cas d'emprisonnement injuste ! Et que fais la justice ? Elle mange des croissants sur sa banquette ! C'est la fin je vous dis, c'est la fin !

C'est vrai quoi ! Peut-être que ce pauvre psy pourra me faire libérer ? Je ne pense pas que le Ministre ai cru notre superbe, magnifique et géniale lettre. Dommage. Donc, je me concentre sur le psy.

-Mlle Emmy , revenons sur votre problème de euh…cookies. Que ressentez-vous vis-à-vis de votre envie de manger des cookies au chocolat blanc ?

-Mr le psy, une terrible trahison. Terrible. Si mon esprit me fait défaut, qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard ? Imaginez le désastre ! Je pourrais avoir envie de manger des asperges ! C'est horrible !

-Effectivement, oui, dit le psy qui (à mon avis) commençait à, en avoir marre, Je pense que vous devriez essayer de voir d'où vient ce mal étrange. Est-ce un évènement qui a provoqué cette soudaine envie ? Ou un souvenir dérangeant remonté à la surface ?

-Ça doit venir du canapé.

-Que dites-vous Emmy ?

-Que ça doit venir du canapé. Terriblement inconfortable. Où l'avez-vous acheté ? Pour ma part, je vous conseille d'en racheter un chez Ikéa. Bien plus confortables, je vous l'assure. Au fait, que disiez-vous ?

-Je parlais de votre envie de cookies au chocolat blanc, dit ce pauvre psy en soupirant, auriez-vous une piste qui permettrait de résoudre ce mal ?

-Vous avez de la tarte aux pommes ? Je commence à avoir faim ? Ou même un cookie à la pastèque. En fait, n'importe quel goût me conviendrait. Alors ?

-J'ai du clafoutis aux cerises dans le frigo, dit-il d'un air carrément désespéré ce coup-ci, vous pouvez prendre une part.

En allant chercher ma part de clafoutis, oui, j'avais très faim, et alors ? J'ai vu le psy se goinfrer de kinder bueno. Trahison ! Il m'envoie chercher du clafoutis immonde aux cerises , pendant qu'il se goinfre de kinder bueno ! Quelle impolitesse ! Horriblement mal élevé ! J'airais me plaindre à sa mère, Na !

-Mlle Emmy ? déclara-t-il en cachant rapido-presto son reste de kinder, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, non, rien.

-Et, bien, continuons notre séance, voulez-vous bien !

Continuons voulez-vous bien ? Et gna et gna et gna. Tueur de bébé phoques ! Planqueur de kinder !

-Mlle Emmy, y a-t-il un évènement qui aurait pu déclencher ce mal ? Un trouble, une personne ?

-Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Vous pouvez développer ?

-Elle mange des biscottes la nuit, en cachette. Je crois que ça me perturbe.

Elle va me tuer si elle apprend que j'ai dit ça !

-Et bien…en voilà un évènement perturbant, le psy failli s'étouffer de rire en disant cette phrase, peut-être que Mme Lestrange a des problèmes de boulimie ?

-Euh…

C'est définitif, elle va me tuer. Surtout que ce psy a l'air d'être un sacré bavard.

-Et bien, continua le psy, peut-être que vous pouvez y réfléchir en attendant notre prochaine séance, Mlle Emmy. En attendant, essayez de remanger des cookies à la pastèque, et votre mal s'estompera peut-être !

Euh…ses conseils sont nuls. J'ai pas de problème. J'avais juste coloré les pépites de mes cookies en blancs. Il est con ce psy, non ? Mais bon, maintenant, j'ai un autre problème, comment échapper à la prochaine séance ? Hum… j'invoquerai des licornes magiques. Et c'est tout. Hé hé.

_Quelques instants après qu'Emmy soit partie…_

-Géééérrraaarrrddd ?! Le dîner et serviiiiiiiiiiii !  
>Comment était ton patient ?<p>

-Encore un cas désespéré.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-coucou, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, <strong>

**Une rewiew, et vous avez un cookie de la part d'Emmy! Et une séance avec son psy ;D**

**TeamAnanas**


End file.
